bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Aoba Moca
モカ |English Name = Moca Aoba |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-A 1-B (Season 1) |Birthday = September 3 |Gender = Female |Height = 158 cm |Band = afterglow |Position = Guitarist |Instrument = Schecter BH-1-STD-24-M Deep Blue (DBL) |Zodiac = Virgo (♍︎) |Blood Type = B |Likes = Bread |Dislikes = Anything spicy |Hobbies = Sleeping Collecting point cards |Image Color = #02CBAB |Seiyuu = Misawa Sachika (三澤紗千香) |Nickname = Moca-chin (Ako)}} Aoba Moca is a second-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and is the lead guitarist of Afterglow. She has a sleepy demeanor and speaks with a slow, monotone voice, but is surprisingly sly at times. Although everyone in Afterglow are childhood friends, she is particularly close to Ran. Outside of the band, she's friends with Saaya. She is also friends with Lisa, whom she works part-time with at the same convenience store. Appearance Moca has short, croppy ivory blonde hair which is slightly longer at the front than at the back. Her messy bangs are separated into sections. She has big, sleepy-looking, blue-grey eyes. Her casual attire is tomboyish and simple, normally composed of an oversized hoodie and short-shorts with a top and shoes. Originally for performances she wore a turquoise parka, black short shorts, and a plain white shirt. Her boots are teal and black and she wears a choker matching her bandmates. Currently, she wears a more revealing outfit - black and white striped shorts and a white crop top with a black underlayer and corset style strings, beneath a black parka with the hood up and Afterglow written in white to match the splatter markings on it. Her boots are now black, worn with a single stocking that has a garter strap for one leg, and a short azure sock for the other. Moca wears a set of matching necklaces along with the rest of the band - a black choker and a necklace with an 'A'. Personality Moca doesn't really have anything that she's super into, but she's the type who will get really worked up about the person she loves. The only interest she has continued to like over a long period of time is instruments and food. She is playful and often teases others to the point of having to be told by others to stop. Being fairly confident and sure of herself, she often showcases and comments on her own charms, passing off things like having breadcrumbs on her face as "part of her cuteness". Though while relaxed in most cases, her worries make her transparent. She loves Yamabuki Bakery to the extent of even labeling herself as "Yamabuki Bakery's #1 fan" in one of her game conversations with TomoeTomoe x Moca - Downtown: Allow me to make a recommendation!, as well telling herself to buy all the bread so she can fill up her points reward card. Game Interactions A list of characters Moca interacts with in the game. Videos Introduction= Etymology * Japanese cruiser Aoba or simply Aoba, named after Mount Aoba, was the lead ship of the two-vessel Aoba class heavy cruisers of the Imperial Japanese Navy. ** It is in reference to her position in the band as the lead guitarist between the two guitarists of Afterglow. Trivia * Normally Moca refers to herself with the "atashi" pronoun, but at times (or when she feels confident) she calls herself Moca-chan, which used to be her nickname when she was younger as well. * Adding to her sleepy demeanor, she can also fall asleep while standing.Moca x Tsugumi - Downtown: It's so relaxing~. * She has a tendency to say non-sequiturs. * Moca has a high metabolism; she can eat a lot of food without putting on weight, which she constantly teases Himari about. * Moca does not belong to any clubs or student organizations.Lisa x Moca - Haneoka Girls' Academy: You're in the going home club, right Moca? * Moca loves to wear hoodies because she think they are "comfy and easy".Himari x Moca - Shopping Mall: Hoodies are comfy and easy~. * Moca tends to have a messy bag, often having things scrambled in her bag with no known order.Moca - Haneoka Girls' Academy: Hm? My train pass is missing... * Moca loves reading and collecting manga, especially shounen and action manga.A Quick Detour/Card StoryTomoe x Moca - Haneoka Girls' Academy: What book should I choose...? * One of Moca's menu voice lines, "When's the next performance~?" is spoken with the exact wording and inflection as one of Tomoe's menu voice lines. This is the only known instance of two characters sharing the exact same menu dialogue. * In the Persona collaboration, her character design is based on NAVI and Necronomicon. References Navigation ru:Аоба Мока Category:Afterglow Category:Characters